Superman
by KTrevo
Summary: Oneshot songfic. Hopefully, it'll be that last one for a while. Unless you review and say you want another one! Hint, hint. Anyway. Superboy's thoughts on that jerky Kryptonian Leaguer. Slight mention of ConnerxM'gann. Just so you know.


**And here's the last one for today… or maybe the week. Dunno. I'm not sick anymore, so I have to go back to school. (****Sigh.)**

**Here you go.**

**Disclaimer: Young Justice **_**ni la chanson Superman (It's Not Easy) par la groupe musicale **_**Five for Fighting **_**apartiennent a moi, **_**KTrevo.**

**Pardon my French. There's probably a bunch of grammar mistakes.**

**(I felt bad for Conner. Only reason I wrote this. Robin, Artemis, Wally and Batman are my favourite characters, not Superboy.)**

**I know it's shorter than the other two. Only so far you can go with Superboy.**

* * *

><p><em>I can't stand to fly. <em>

_I'm not that naïve. _

_I'm just out to find,_

_The better part of me_.

Superboy lay on his bed. He had his earbuds in, but wasn't really listening to the music. He was lost in thought.

Every time the team was sent on a mission, it was never Superman who dispatched them. Always Batman. And, try as he might, Conner couldn't help but be a bit jealous of Robin. Robin probably had a perfect family. Robin probably had a loving mentor. One that praised him, guided him, TRAINED him to be a ninja.

Wally too. The Flash was his uncle. They were related. They probably saw each other every day. Wally probably spent weekends at Flash's house. Again, perfect family. Perfect life.

Kaldur worked with a king. Artemis worked with her uncle, even though it was clear she didn't have an incredible family.

Even M'gann. She came to a whole new world, but at least she had her uncle.

_I'm more that a bird. More than a plane. _

_More than some pretty face, beside a train. _

_And it's not easy... To be me._

Maybe if Superboy had all his powers, like heat vision- even flight or actual super speed- Superman might acknowledge him. Conner'd even be fine with a nod.

Batman couldn't train Conner. Neither could Black Canary, though they'd both done their best. Only Superman could teach Conner how to properly use his powers.

But what had he said when he was asked?

"Batman's... Got that covered."

_Wish that I could cry. _

_Fall upon my knees. _

_Find a way to lie,_

_'Bout a home I'll never see._

Or even if he could at least hear some stories about Krypton- that might lessen the tight feeling of bitterness lodged in his chest. A conversation- a real conversation with the Man of Steel- that's all Conner wanted. Not a shout off, like they'd had on that bridge in Metropolis, but a decent conversation. It could even be about Robin's pranks on the team.

Anything.

_It may sound absurd,_

_But don't be naïve. _

_Even heroes have the right to bleed. _

_It may sound disturbed, but won't you concede,_

_Even heroes have the right to dream. _

_And it's not easy... To be me._

That was Superboy's dream. To work with Superman. Yeah, Cadmus created him to replace Superman if he ever died or went rogue, but all Conner really wanted was a chance to work WITH him.

Was that so much to ask?

It was obvious Batman didn't care about Conner as much as he did Robin, but he still spoke to him. Even if the only people Bats cared about were Robin, Wonder Woman and Batbutler, as Wally called him.

Was it sad that Batman was more of a father than Superman was?

_Up, up and away,_

_Away from me,_

_Well it's alright. _

_You can all sleep sound tonight. _

_I'm not crazy... Or anything_.

Next to Superman, Conner knew he was a nothing. Next to Superman, Conner wasn't even important enough to be considered a nothing with a capital N.

But... There was M'gann. Yes, okay, she was an alien. He was a clone.

So what? They still loved each other. At least, he was pretty sure that's what it was. Cadmus only really taught him the basics of life. They assumed he would be under their control forever.

_I can't stand to fly. _

_I'm not that naïve. _

_Men weren't meant to ride_

_With clouds between their knees._

He wanted to be _like_ Superman. He didn't want to _be_ Superman. If he wanted to be Superman, he'd have to wear tights and a cape.

He didn't want to wear tights or a cape. Especially not a big red sheet.

Though a black one might be cool...

_I'm only a man, in a silly red sheet. _

_Digging for Kryptonite on this one-way street. _

_Only a man, in a funny red sheet. _

_Looking for special things inside of me. _

_Inside of me. _

_Inside of me. _

_Inside of me, inside of me_.

Superman may think he was better, with better powers and a giant team of superheroes with a giant weapon orbiting the earth, but it wasn't really the Man of Steel's team. Batman ran it. Jeez. Superman was scared of Batman. A mere human with no superpowers scared Superman. You couldn't tell, if you only glanced at the two.

But Batman intimidated everyone.

Well, everyone except Robin. And Batbutler.

Conner was on a team too. And, while Kaldur was the 'leader,' Robin always seemed to be the one to make up a plan.

All Conner wanted was to have even a quarter of the relationship with Superman that Robin had with Batman.

Why couldn't Superman just accept him?

_I'm only a man, in a funny red sheet. _

_I'm only a man, looking for a dream. _

_I'm only a man, in a funny red sheet. _

_And it's not easy. _

_It's not easy... To be... Me._

* * *

><p><strong>Because we all know the Big Blue Boy Scout is being a jerk to poor Superboy.<strong>

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW****‼‼****!**


End file.
